


PAPOU

by AlscoChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papa France (Hetalia), Romance, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Sur le fond d'Adieu l'enfance de Renaud, nous assistons à une discussion touchante entre Canada et France, entre père et fils. Enfin... sans compter sur l'intervention d'un certain albinos !
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	PAPOU

Francis regardait avec tristesse son fils. Son fils qui était réservé, timide alors que c'était la cacophonie à la réunion des nations.

Matthew se recroqueville sur sa chaise alors que son frère fait un mouvement brusque près à le percuter.  
Francis se lève, ce que leur raconte Alfred ne l'intéresse pas, il veut encore jouer au super héros. Il se dirige doucement vers son fils, son fils qui lui avait été arraché alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il voit le jeune homme blond aux yeux améthystes tourner son regard vers Prusse. Il fronce les sourcils et s'assied près de son fils.

\- Hey Matthew.

Le blondinet se retourne en un petit sursaut. Un sourire timide orne ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour Francis.

Un éclair de tristesse traverse Francis en voyant que son enfant ne l'appelle pas « papa ».

Tu m'appelais « Papou »  
Surtout tu m'appelais  
Te pendais à mon cou  
Quand la vie t'effrayait  
Moi j'étais là pour te construire  
Le plus joli des avenirs  
Est-c'que j'y suis arrivé ?

Francis avait tout fait pour rendre Matthew heureux. Il avait été le chercher au Canada, son pays, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant insouciant qui jouait dans la neige et qui était adoré par les peuples y habitant. C'était un enfant terriblement attachant qui souriait toujours doucement, il était calme tout en étant vif d'esprit et joyeux. Francis l'avait tout de suite adopté. La France se rappelle encore la première fois qu'elle avait vu ce petit pays encore inconnu de tous et terriblement beau et merveilleux.

L'enfant l'avait tout de suite adoré et ne le lâchait plus. Les deux nations étaient inséparables. Francis avait ramené Matthew en France pour l'élever et lui apprendre comment gérer sa nation, son peuple… le petit Canada avait été émerveillé devant la France. Il avait parcouru les rues en riant aux éclats, ses cheveux blonds d'enfant volant derrière lui. Ses grands yeux violets scintillants. Oh qu'il avait adoré Matthew !

C'était le temps béni  
Des cours de récré  
Et des rues de Paris  
Que tu découvrais  
Dans nos regards remplis d'étoiles  
La vie brûlait comme aujourd'hui  
Mais sans cette nostalgie

Ton existence  
À l'évidence  
A embelli la mienne  
Et donné un sens à ma vie  
Mais, pas de chance  
Ta belle enfance  
Est à jamais finie

\- Allons Matthew ! Tu ne m'appelles plus « papa » ou « papou » ?

Le blondinet sourit timidement. Puis ses yeux se détournent de son père et il regarde les gens qui les entourent. Il hausse les épaules doucement.

\- Tu n'as plus ton petit ours polaire ?

Il rit. Un joli petit rire cristallin qui émerveillerait tous les pères. Un rire pure et doux.

\- Il n'est plus vraiment petit tu sais… il commence à être légèrement imposant pour qu'il me suive jusqu'ici, Francis. Il est resté dans ma chambre. Et il en est heureux, je lui ait fait des pancakes. Il adore ça.  
\- Comme toi. Quand tu vivais à la maison, je devais t'en faire tous les matins. Tu étais un garçon très simple et très facile à vivre. Tu ne faisais jamais de comédie, ne rouspétait ou ne râlai jamais… sauf si tu n'avais pas tes pancakes ! Avec du sirop d'érable et une tasse de lait avec une cuillère de sirop d'érable dedans. Juste ça donnait l'impression que tu étais l'enfant le plus heureux du monde.  
\- Et c'était le cas… papa.  
\- Tu te fais tout cela seul maintenant ou tu as abandonné ? À moins que quelqu'un ne le fasse ?

Canada rougit puis regarde ses mains, fuyant le regard rieur de son père.

\- Tu sais… j'aimerai bien que tu viennes au Canada, un jour. Je pourrai te faire visiter un peu… ça a bien changé depuis que tu m'as adopté. C'est toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs je crois… j'aimerais que tu me dises si c'est aussi ton cas… si tu trouves ma nation belle ou non. J'ai pas beaucoup de visiteur tu sais… je sais pas trop pourquoi… peut être que ça n'attire personne, que ce n'est pas assez beau, pas assez chaleureux… pas assez bien. Pourtant je l'aime ma nation. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour la rendre encore plus belle. Mais c'est peut être justement parce que c'est ma nation. Mon jugement est probablement trop subjectif… je ne sais pas trop. Ou je ne suis pas un bon dirigeant pour ma nation. Il n'y a jamais de visiteurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal… même les autres nations ne viennent jamais… je suis transparent à leurs yeux. Ma nation est peut être pareille pour les leur. Mais cela voudrait dire que c'est de ma faute… j'aimerai tant que du monde vienne voir le Canada. Je trouve que les paysages sont beaux et purs. Il neige souvent tu sais, papa. Et c'est beau. On dirait que c'est noël tous les jours. Alors les enfants devraient vouloir venir non ? Et les enfants arrivent à influencer leurs parents dans les choix de voyages en général, non ? Tu sais… parfois je me sens si seul. Les autres nations ne me voient pas, je suis invisible. À chaque réunion on m'oublie. On regarde toutes les nations sauf la mienne. Une fois, je me suis mis dans un coin, ma chaise était donc vide et… vous… personne n'a remarqué… personne n'a vu que je n'étais pas à ma place. Ça fait mal tu sais. De voir que je n'ai pas d'importance auprès des autres nations. Et non pas seulement en tant que nation mais en tant que personne aussi. Ce jour là, je suis sorti de la salle sans raser les murs, j'ai ouvert en grand la porte mais toujours personne ne m'a vu. Ne crois pas que je suis jaloux, ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! C'est seulement que ça fait mal. C'est pas seulement que je me sens seul parce que j'ai très peu de visiteurs ou de nations qui viennent me voir… c'est que je n'ai pas d'amis. C'est triste à dire hein… beaucoup auraient honte de l'avouer mais que veux-tu. C'est ce qu'il en est. Pourquoi appeler une carotte « patate » alors que c'est une carotte ?! Hé bien là c'est pareil, je n'ai pas d'ami, je n'ai pas d'importance alors autant le dire.

Canada se lève, le visage triste et nostalgique et sort de la salle de réunion, sans même s'apercevoir que toutes les nations les regardent. France a les larmes aux yeux, empli de culpabilité, comme plusieurs autres nations.

Adieu l'enfance  
Et l'innocence  
De ces années lointaines  
De ce joli temps disparu  
Où est l'insouciance  
De tes dix ans  
Qui ne reviendront plus

Il est toujours cruel  
Le temps qui s'enfuit  
Rien n'est moins éternel  
Que l'aurore de la vie  
Mais dans ton petit cœur de femme  
Tes souvenirs sont une flamme  
Comme un phare dans la nuit

\- Mais c'est qu'il est mignon le petit Canada hein ?!  
\- Gilbert… soupire Ludwig, las.  
\- Touche pas mon fils, Prusse.  
\- Bah ! Je peux bien aller visiter ses régions lointaines et encore inconnues !

Tout le monde gémis, consterné par les conneries que débite l'albinos.

\- Bah quoi ?! Elle était bien celle là ! Because I'm Awseome ! Bon je vais le chercher !

Puis Prusse court vers les portes et sort de la salle de réunion avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

\- France, je penses que tu devrais aller voir si ton fils n'est pas en train de se faire violer sauvagement par un prussien en manque.  
\- Espagne ! Tais toi ! Tu vaux pas mieux que Prusse ! Marmonne France avant de se précipiter à son tour hors de la salle.

Il cherche de longues minutes, tournant dans de nombreux couloirs. Puis il tourne dans un nouveau couloir et se fige devant ce qu'il voit.  
Matthew est coincé étroitement entre le mur et Gilbert, ce dernier lui dévore le bouche alors que ses mains sont perdues dans la chevelure blonde. Le blondinet a également enfoui une main dans les cheveux blancs tandis que l'autre s'est faufilé sous la chemise rouge de l'albinos, dévoilant le dos pâle. Les deux hommes s'écartent doucement, haletants puis Prusse murmure :

\- Tu m'as manqué, Amour. Tellement (il l'embrasse) tellement (il l'embrasse) tellement manqué !

Choqué et traumatisé, Francis recule et s'éloigne, encore totalement déconnecté. Depuis quand Matthew sort avec un de ses meilleurs amis ?! Et ce traître ! C'est son bébé ! Il n'a pas le droit !

Adieu l'enfance  
Et l'innocence  
De ces années lointaines  
De ce joli temps disparu  
Où est l'insouciance  
De tes dix ans  
Qui ne reviendront plus

*Canada et Prusse*

Prusse saisi une jambe de son vis-à-vis et l'enroule autour de sa hanche permettant une meilleur friction entre leurs corps. Canada gémis, le tête en arrière et Prusse lui dévore le cou avec des baisers et des morsures. Le blond retire la chemise de l'albinos tandis que celui-ci fait de même. Ils soupirent ensemble lorsque leurs peaux nues entrent en contact. Matthew enroule sa deuxième jambe autour de Gilbert qui parsème son épaule de baisers. Il redresse la tête lorsque son amant lui tire légèrement les cheveux et il fond dans un gémissement en voyant le feu ardent qui occupe les prunelles améthystes. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent bestialement et Canada griffe sur toute la longueur le dos albinos. Celui-ci grogne de plaisir et laisse le blond lui mordiller la gorge. Ils s'écartent de nouveau.

\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?  
\- Tu… tu m'as entendu ?  
\- Tout le monde a entendu, mon ange.  
\- O-oh. J'ai du passer p-pour un pleurnichard. J-je suis désolé.  
\- Non, mon ange. On s'est tous rendu compte que tu disais la vérité. Et on a réalisé à quel point tu devais souffrir.  
\- Mais pas toi… tu me vois toi… n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sur, Amour !, s'empresse de rassurer l'albinos en voyant la panique envahir son amant. Je vois à quel point tu es beau, sublime, attachant, mignon, sexy… je t'adore mon doux petit Canada. Que dis-je? Je t'aime, mon ange !

Un sourire resplendissant étire les lèvres purpurines du blond tandis que Prusse le porte vers sa chambre en embrassant toute peau à sa portée. Puis il le couche sur le dos, dans le lit aux draps de soie bordeaux. La chambre est éclairée par des bougies. Prusse est sur le point de perdre la tête et tout contrôle en voyant son amant à demi nu, les yeux brillants de désir, de joie, de bonheur, d'amour et de malice, avec ses lèvres humides et rouges de leurs baisers torrides, les cheveux ors ondulés répandus sur les draps. Sans oublier que Canada est allongé langoureusement sur le lit, un sourire coquin accroché aux lèvres, sa peau brillant d'un éclat doré sous les flammes des bougies. De l'émerveillement et du désir à l'état pur gorgent les yeux rubis de l'albinos. Et bien sur, de l'amour inconditionnel pour la petite nation.  
Prusse ne tient plus et saute sur son amant lorsque celui-ci commence à défaire sa ceinture.

Adieu l'enfance  
Et l'innocence  
De ces années lointaines  
De ce joli temps disparu  
Où est l'insouciance  
De tes dix ans  
Qui ne reviendront plus

* salle de réunion des nations*

\- Alors Francis ? Tu as trouvé ton fils ?  
\- Qui savait qu'ils étaient en couple ?!

Toutes les nations regardent France bouche bée. Prusse et Canada ? Mais ils sont tellement opposés ! Tellement que c'était l'évidence même, presque cliché !

\- Mon frère… a réussi à garder un secret ? Vraiment ? Un secret le concernant en plus ? (… ne cherchons pas la logique de Prusse, mes amis…)


End file.
